The present invention relates generally to a ground-working implement, and more specifically to a pivoting land wheel for such an implement.
In the following specification and in the drawings, the ground-working implement will be described and illustrated as a drawn moldboard plow, but those skilled in the art will recognize the pivoting land wheel of the present invention can also be used with other implements.
A typical drawn or towed plow is supported on front and rear furrow wheels and on a land wheel located forwardly of the rear furrow wheel. The plowing depth is controlled by adjusting the land wheel and the front furrow wheel. The plow is raised to a transport position by lowering the wheels. An example of such a plow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,749.
Dual land wheels have been used to increase flotation on plowed ground and to add weight to the plow for stability. However, tire scuffing during turns has been severe especially when a rigid rear furrow wheel is used with the dual land wheels. When the plow is turned sharply in the transport postion, the land wheels will slide sideways, putting considerable stress on the entire land wheel assembly.
In addition, when dual land wheels are used for gauging the plowing depth, uneven ground adversely affects the depth since both the land wheels will tend to raise to the level of the highest obstacle or unevenness encountered by either of the wheels. Uneven ground also causes stresses throughout the wheel assembly. A land wheel assembly is required that will allow the dual wheels to pivot up and down sufficiently to provide even plowing depth and eliminate stresses in the assembly over uneven ground, and also will allow the wheels to turn in a castering fashion to avoid scuffing and stresses as the plow is turned while in the transport position.